


[podfic] The Missing Bits

by reena_jenkins



Series: The Intangible Residuum: A Collection of Stories [8]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Oral History, Originally posted in 2011, POV Outsider, POV Second Person, Podfic, Post-Season/Series 07, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 11:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19811239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: "Sometimes stories just get lost."





	[podfic] The Missing Bits

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Missing Bits](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/498655) by liz-marcs. 



**Coverartist:**[ **reena_jenkins**](https://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)(based off [this stock art](http://fractalangel-stock.deviantart.com/art/Roots-stock-46094515) created by FractalAngel)

  
 **Warnings:** Outsider POV, POV Second Person, Vampires, Oral History, Post-Season/Series 07

 **Length:** 00:04:24  
  


 **Download Link:** You can download/stream this [**podfic as an mp3 file**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/08%20\(BtVS\)%20_The%20Missing%20Bits_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) OR download the entire anthology as [**a zip file over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/The%20Intangible%20Residuum%20-%20A%20Collection%20of%20Stores.zip)


End file.
